His Obsession
by outkasthpfanatic
Summary: That was what he would always be: a stalker. Nothing more. And he would always watch her from afar.


Disclaimer: Sure... I like Harry Potter and I wish I own Harry Potter but unfortunately, Harry Potter is owned by the lovely Jk Rowling.. Oh well.. Guess that's why there's fanfiction huh? YEAH...

A/N: This story just came out of the blue.. Forgive me if it's crappy..

That was what he would always be. A stalker. Nothing more… He would always watch her from afar. It was very painful. He wanted a life with her… But he could not… They were very different people… He was raised to be against all she was… Potter's friend, a know-it-all and a muggleborn. So he just watched her from afar… His obsession…

He would look at her constantly… It was a routine. His eyes would travel across the room the moment she sat down. He followed her, looked at every action she did… He observed her as she chewed her food. He observed her as she chatted idly with her friends. He would see how she constantly bickered with her friends… Even she did not deserve friends such as them… Potter and Weasley…

At potions class, Draco Malfoy would sit behind, giving him a good view of her. He looked at how she stirred her potion… Her delicate fingers, those fingers which he longed to feel caress his cheeks… Those delicate fingers he dreamt one day would fix his tie for work, those fingers that would cup his face and kiss him… But it was just a stupid fantasy, because he knew that the day Hermione caresses his face would be the day hell freezes over…

He handed his potion to his head of house, and he heard Severus praise him… Typical. His head of house preferred the slytherins over the other houses… It made him loathe Snape because instead of being appreciated for his real skills in potion, people would think that he was praised because he was a suck-up… But he didn't care what others would think… Hell, he even didn't care what they spread about him… Because Malfoys do not care… They have their own business to attend to, they had not time for gossip and such… And for sure, the gryffindors snorted… He didn't care, not at all… And as he walked to his seat, he eyed her… She was having difficulty with her potion… Whoa… Know-it-all? Find something difficult? And then he surprised everybody when he walked up to her, handed her lacewings and said, "You're missing an ingredient…"

Then Draco Malfoy stuffed his hands on his pocket and went back to his seat behind… Everybody was dumbfounded… Everybody especially Hermione Granger…

----

Hermione looked up at who spoke, and her brown eyes grew large… Draco Malfoy…

She put the lacewings and tried to concentrate but she could not…

"15 minutes left... I suggest miss Granger that you resume your potion and stop day-dreaming in my class…" snape said snidely… He then looked at the whole class who was still surprised at the earlier incident… "What are you all looking at? Get back to what you were doing before…"

Draco was amused at Snape's new attitude… He did not know whether Snape was shocked, surprised or was still composed with what Draco had done earlier, but he knew that his godfather was in a very foul mood…

"Time's up… Pass your potions… Disssmissed…" Snape said quickly…

When everybody was out…

"Why the rush professor?" asked a smirking Draco

"What was that for?" Snape asked in annoyance…

"What was what for?" Draco, grimacing, asked in return.

"The scene Draco, the scene, or have you forgotten?" Snape asked in an annoyed manner

"Do remind me, professor…" Draco said still smirking

"The scene you caused involving miss Granger…" Snape said calmly

"Oh that… That was nothing…" He smirked at his professor

"Draco, what do you think you are doing?" Snape asked flaring up again

Draco's smirk was still in place, "Nothing, nothing at all…"

Snape was annoyed, Draco's answers, they were very vague, even he cannot read his godson's mind… "Very well, it's best if you leave now…"

Draco nodded and prepared to leave but as he was about to step out of the room, Snape spoke… "You cannot have her…"

He stopped and replied but did not bother to look back, "I don't plan to…" And Draco stuffed one hand on his pants' pocket and the other slinged his backpack on his shoulders and walked away from the dungeons…

Harry and Ron were playing exploding snaps while Hermione was _trying_ to read a book… But the scene during potions class invaded her mind…

It bugged her so much so she took a quill and a parchment and wrote,

_WHY?_

And had an owl deliver it to someone at the dungeons…

---

When the letter was delivered to Draco, he smirked… She really does have to know everything…

Hermione's blood boiled at his reply… He was insane… He was an enigma, a puzzle, a code… And Hermione never lets a challenge pass by without having to decipher it…

She threw the note on the floor that read:

_Know-it-all_

Hermione Granger knocked on the slytherin portrait… Oh but Granger did not just knock, she banged it, literally…

_Three.._

_Two.._

_One.._

BAM

Hermione landed face front on the Slytherin common room

"Fancy meeting you _down_ here, Granger…"

"Malfoy, you arrogant, pompous, retarded, bloody, egoistical prat!"

"Tut Tut… What ever have I done to flare you up?" Draco asked smirking… He was leaning on the portrait frame, looking down at her…

"Why?" She asked through gritted teeth

"Granger, why do you always have to know everything?" He asked calmly

"I wanna know why the hell did you do that!" Hermione asked

"To get your attention…" He said and he smirked at her…

"Huh?" asked a confused Hermione…

"I want you to promise me one thing…" Draco said, becoming serious…

"What?" Hermione was confused than ever…

Draco looked at her in the eye and said, "Promise me, that if ever I fall down on that battlefield, it would be because of you, and only you…"

"No…" Hermione said firmly…

"I do not belong to the side you belong Granger, so it's legal…" He said smirking again

"No…" Was her firm reply

"Promise me…"

"No… Listen, I've had enough of this Malfoy, let's just call it a night…"

"Remember Granger, you will be the cause of my downfall…"

Hermione pretended that she did not hear him, "Good night Malfoy…"

"_Good bye_, Granger…"

Hermione was startled at the tone of his voice… His voice was running with mixed emotions… Confusion, hilarity, a hint of seriousness and _sadness…_

----

It was a dark night, bodies were scattered everywhere… Jets of light flashed… There was moaning and groaning… But the sound that was the most distinct were the nervous heartbeats… A mother who belonged to the dark side could not help but think of her children… She wanted to serve Voldemort, but she still secretly thought of her children… Then, there was the elderly man who fought for the light side, he wanted the light side to win. He was ready to die because he knew that he had no one to stay for… But the most nervous hearts were that of Hermione and Draco…

That was what he would always be. A stalker. Nothing more… He would always watch her from afar. It was very painful. He wanted a life with her… But he could not… They were very different people… He was raised to be against all she was… Potter's friend, a know-it-all and a muggleborn. So he just watched her from afar… His obsession…

Hermione fought for her side, she wanted this to end already… He was out to kill them, out to kill her and those others whose bloodline he detested…

Draco fought for his side, he wanted to put this to an end… He was doing this to fulfill the future that his father drew for him… A dark future… He was not willing to… But even if he just wanted peace he would never be at peace… Not as long as that dreaded surname was attached to him… It clung to him like a slug… He had his own future planned, a family, a wife, her… But certain reputations should be kept up… He did not want to become a deatheater, but his future was planned out already… It would always be expected of him, to be like his father… Expected by both the dark and the light side, and so he stuck to it… Even though he was not willing…

The dark lord has been vanquished… Everybody who fought stopped and looked at Voldemort's defeat… The light side rejoiced and the dark side mourned…

----

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

BAM…

She did what Draco wanted her to do… She fulfilled her promise…

----

"Malfoy!" She screamed…

She was crying as she held him… He was very strong… He did not die instantly when the curse hit him…

"I told you… You would be the cause of my downfall…" He said weakly then smiled at her…

Hermione Granger caused the downfall of one Draco Malfoy when he jumped in front of the curse directed on her…

He was dying fast… She could feel it… _Please don't be dead… Please don't…_

His heartbeat was fading…

_Thump thump thump_

She screamed for help… She screamed for help… Malfoy could live… He isn't dead yet… Help… Help…

The people watched this scene unfold… They knew Draco was a losing cause… The death eater has been captured… But the damage has been inflicted

His heartbeat was fading… The healers came… With the curse at full intensity, he was lucky enough to last as long as this…

_Thump_

_Thump_

_No more…_

----

Hermione sat there crying… The healers shook their heads… And then there was hope, just like a seed that buds in the middle of a tundra, like the certainty that tomorrow, the sun will rise… There is hope, just like a faint heart beat…

_Thump Thump…_

**The second survivor of the avada curse… And the one that kept his heartbeat going? His obsession…**

**A/N 2: waddya think? heehee.. i just wanted to post to celebrate because the freakin' exams are over! yay fOr me.. I also got chosen to join the extemporaneous speech.. Wow.. that wasn't expected at all... Whee! i am sO happy.. But please, you could make me happier by leaving a review! heehee... love y'allz... **


End file.
